Talk:Dantomkia/Pullback
Accessories A few hours ago, I, as an unsigned in IP changed the accessories part of Dantomkia's page, mainly, because of a misleading picture. This was then reverted by another user. I know for a fact that Dantomkia only came with the mine block and two spiked blocks. The two double ended maces came with wheely big cheese. (Yeah, the photo of accessories on wheely big cheese's page is also misleading, as that particular accessory came with growler). The brick came with the breeze block wall on hypno disc, so that is also wrong. I think we need to sort out the accessories page because some are wrong. I thought I'd post on the talk page first before it gets counted as vandalism. EDIT: Oh, and the extra spiked block also came with Wheely Big Cheese. RelicRaider (talk) 15:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :You could always take replacement photos showing the correct accessories. StalwartUK 16:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah that's what I'm planning to do. I just didn't want to get reverted again. RelicRaider (talk) 18:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Antweight I measured my Dantomkia pullback and it is around 11cm long, too big to fit in the 4" cube. so even if Team Coyote hadn't had converted a Dantomkia pullback and Mike Lambert had instead, Mike would not have been allowed to enter it unless he made it shorter. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently, you could have a robot that is large that 4" (in the UK), so I couldn't tell you what actual size limit is for the UK. Dont ask where I found out the information about this, it was in one part of the FRA fourm. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I got some wheels from Thomas Baker off Facebook who has two ants and he said that ants need to fit in the 4" cube. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Here is a video of Antomkia. The version made by team Lambsy. What is wrong with 4"? Jimlaad43(talk) 16:23, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::4" is 10cm, the maximum size any dimension of a ant can be as a ant needs to fit in a 4", 10cm for those like metric, cube. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:30, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Nothing is wrong with 4", its just that the way people build robots is really hard to understand and so is the size. According to Dave Weston, for the featherweights, the robot must be able to fit through the "door" or go straight into the arena. Im going to send John Findly a private message to fit out about this. —Preceding unsigned comment added by WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk • ) ::::::The new Robot Wars events and Roaming Robots events allow for slightly larger ants to fight but the AWS requires the ant to fit in a 4" cube. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Also, as long the featherweight is 12kg or under and fit through the door, it can fight. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:44, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Im looking at the FRA rules for building a robot, and it states that featherweights can weight up to 13.6 kgs, but for some reason, it doesnt feature the sizelimit. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :As long it fits through the door and is in the weight limit, it can fight. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:02, October 25, 2013 (UTC)